True Love (Jeremy Gilbert Love Story)
by CassieGilbert
Summary: When Elena sent Jeremy to Denver, he never planned to meet a girl and fall in love, Just as they was getting into their relationship his sister and Damon come back. But the problem is this girl is Damon and Stefan sister. What will happen? Will they stay together? And why has she hasn't seen her brother in 167 years?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella's POV

When I first meet Jeremy I didn't know what to think of him, he was just like every other guy I have meet in my life. I have always had problems with guys, falling in love with the wrong type of boys. But after a while i could see that Jeremy was not like all those other guys. And i was falling in love with him every second I am with him.

Today we was meeting a friend at the batting cages, i was standing next to Jeremy as he was getting ready to bat. He was cudding me and kissing my head. We was in our own little world waiting when we heard someone call Jeremy name. "Hey Jeremy" a girl's voice called from behind us. We both turned around and i saw a girl that looked like Katherine and my bother Damon. I let out gasp making Jeremy look at me.

"Isabella" Damon said with a worried face. I just stood there in shock it has been 167 years just after I was changed that I last saw brothers. "Damon" I said still in shock, I looked up at Jeremy to see him looking at me. "How do you know Bella, Damon" Jeremy said taking a step infront of me.

"She is mine and Stefan little sister who we haven't seen since we was all changed by Katherine" Damon said, I was getting pissed because this is not how i was changed. "Katherine didn't change me Damon, the reason i don't want to see you or Stefan is when you was both changed you came and found me. Holding me down you let Stefan feed me his blood , then you let him kill me, i hate you both for that" I said.

I looked up at Jeremy to see he was looking down at me with disappointment. "Why, Bella you didn't tell me what you are" He said. I looked down and then back up at him "Because i wanted to feel human...Jer...i'm sorry" i said. He just walked away for me and out of the batting cage.

We all followed behind him "Jeremy" i said but he would look at me, he just turned to Elena "What's wrong?" He said keeping his eyes on her. I feel Damon place his hand on my back standing behind me while i just watch Jeremy with his sister.

Atfer hearding Elena explain the reason that they was here. I remember i meet an Original not long ago called Klaus he was a good friend of mine. I just couldn't believe he would hurt Stefa. "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon said then he added "And Stefan sired Bella"

I was leaning against the wall letting some tears fall passed my eyes as i watch the love of my life. "So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" He said, i let out a sigh and made my way to stand next to Damon and Elena. I could already tell that Elena was like Katherine in away by leading my bothers on but it is there problem.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon said

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose." Jer Said

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon said

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." Elena said. When Elena finshed talking i looked to the right to see mine and Jeremy friend. "Fine, fine, but can we do this later? Mine and Bella's friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."Jeremy said.

I gave a wave to Kol, then looking towards Jeremy to see him, i could tell by his eyes that he was anrgy that i did not tell him. Jeremy then turned to Kol when we heard Elena say "Damon, it's Kol!" thats when Kol grabbs hold of a bat and he makes his way over to Damon. Kol theen hits Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat breaks in half and Damon falls to the ground.

I let out a gasp when "What are you doing?!" Jeremy said not sure what was going on.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." Elena said grabbing hold of Jeremy trying to pull him back. Kol drops the broken wooded back then goes to get another one. I quickly pick up the broken bat.

"What?" Jeremy said still in shock as Elena pulled him back. "No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol said. Kol comes back with an aluminum bat from the bat rack. "You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol said making his way towards Damon again.

Kol is about to hit Damon with the bat, when i come up behind him with the broken wooden bat and then i push in hard into his back making him fall to the floor. "No one hurts my brother, got it" i said. "Did you kill him?" Jeremy said looking at me.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on." I said then i held my hand out to Damon and helped him up. I quickly pulled him into a hug. "i missed you Damon" i said so only he could hear me.

-True Love-

We all had arried at a motel that Elena had wanted to stand in we was getting the luggage out of the car and start walking to the motel room.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon said

"So, where are we?" Jeremy said

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon said

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy said

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon said.

"Shut up, Damon" I said turning around to face him.

"Not helping." Elena said.

When we got to the room i sat on one of the beds, i was hoping Jeremy would sit with me but he just walk past not looking at me and sat on the other bed. Damon took the seat next to me while Elena sat with Jeremy.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena said

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy said.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?" Damon said.

"That's not how it works." Jeremy said

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon said. I just got up and left the room and stood outside just watching the sun set.

-True Love-  
After a while someone came out of the room, i looked up to see Damon was on the phone to someone. "here she is Stefan" he said holding the phone out to me so i took it from his hand.

Damon made his way back into the room. When the door closed i put the phone to my ear. "Hello" i said. Atfer a while talking to him he was asking if i was ready to come home with Damon so we could all be a family again. I said that i was going to think about it.

I smiled when i hanged up, i heard the door open again i looked up to see Jeremy was behind me this time. "Why, didn't you tell me" Jermey asked standing next to me.

"I didn't want you to know or be part of this world. I just wanted a normal life. But i can never have a normal life after my brothers forced me to changed. My whole life fell apart. I wanted to get married, have children, grand children then pass away like any over person" I said looking at him.

"You lied to me Bella" Jeremy said. "Jer.." i tryed to say but he stopped me.

"Please let me finish, When i meet you i though you was different all i have has lost the people i love, my whole life changed. I can't have people lieing to me anymore. I think its best if we take a break" he said.

I let the tears fall from my eyes "if thats want" i said turning away from him. I heard him go back inside and i just broke down. Why does all my relationship have to end with my heard breaking every time. I though Jeremy qas the one guess i was wrong. I stood back up and looked towards the window to see Elena and Damon watching me.

I just looked at Damon and gave him a wave before i used my speed to get away.

-True Love-

When i got to the place i wanted to be, i looked up at the house not knowing i would ever come back here again. I knocked on the front door and waited for it to open.

When it open there stood "Stefan" i said.

"Bella" he said "what wrong" he said when he spotted the tears. I just jumped at him and he pulled me into a hug. I remember him taking me to his room just holding me as i cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's POV

When i woke up in the morning i looked around i saw that i was still in my brothers room. I sat up looking around to see where Stefan was. I heard some noise coming from down stairs. I quickly got up and made my way down the stairs, i stopped when i saw Damon and Elena was in the living room talking to Stefan. When i walked into the room they all stopped what they was doing and looked at me.

"Hello Bella, It's great to meet you" Elena said giving me a smile and holding out her hand. I looked at her then shook her hand and gave her a smile. "It's good to meet you to Elena" I said.

"Why don't you go and help Elena get the dance ready for tonight" Stefan said, Elena looked at me and nodded her head. "That will be great" She said.

I just nodded, i followed her to the car. Once the car journey started i was looking out the window. "How's Jeremy" i said looking at Elena.

Elena looked at me but then looked back at the road. "He not doing good, i hope you two can fix things" She said and contine to drive. When we got there was a girl standing waiting for us. When i got out the car Elena made her way over to the other girl and gave her a hug.

"Caroline this is Isabella Stefan and Damon sister, Isebella this is Caroline my best mate" Elena said. I gave the girl a smile and she was smiling back. "It's nice to meet you" Caroline said.

"Like wise" i said giving her a smile. I was walking son the hall to the gym to help them set up for a dance that they was having. They was talking about someone called Alaric, they told me that this ring had changed him into this other person that was killing vampires.

"So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?" Caroline said as she was standing with a clipboard making sure everything was going to plan as Rebekah an orignal was suppose to be setting this up as it was her dance.

"I just - I wish there was something I could do." Elena said as we was sortting the tables out. I picked something up and it was horrible. "Where do you want me to hang this thing?" i said looking a Caroline.

"You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself." She said while taking to objext out of my hands then passing it to another student. "Just no!" she added.

I looked around to see that Jeremy was here as well helping some guy hand something up on the ceiling. My heart just broke every time that i see him.

"What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down." Caroline said making them both look at us. Jeremy looked at me and our eyes locked but then he just looked away making me sigh.

"Trickle, duh!" Matt said turning back to the task at hand. I just made my way over to the other side of the room and took a seat closing my eyes, also i listen to Caroline and Elena.

"Look at them all bromancy." Caroline said.

"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill." Elena said

"That was nice of him."

"Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out. Also he and Isebella was dating then he found out she was a vampire and didn't tell him so he ended it"

"You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?"

"I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it."

"Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?"

"What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie and I were going as girl dates."

"Hm, Bonnie has a date."

"What?"

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him."

"Hmm."

"So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?"

"I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother."

"All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn."

"Yeah and you're not biased or anything."

"I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight." Caroline said, i saw that Elena was leaving so i took one more look at Jeremy to see him looking at me. I just speed away.

-True Love-

Damon gave me a call asking to meet him at the dance. When i got there i stopped out side to see that there was salt on the floor and then i knew a witch was holding them here. So i took a step over the live and made my way into the school.

I came to a room and saw everyone was watching a witch do a spell. I could see that Klaus was in the room as well. After not seing him in so long i missed my best friend but then i remembered what he did to my brother.

I stood outside and just watched what they was doing. "She does this all the time, right?" I heard someone say. I was standing in the room they have not notice me yet.

"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole." Klaus said.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." Matt said

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy said i couldn't believe that he said something like that.

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan said

That's when Klaus grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him. "Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy." Klaus said.

"Let him go!" Bonnie said

"Not until you get us out of here." Klaus said. I was getting pissed off at the moment that he was going to hurt my brothers again. No one hurts my friends of family.

"Klaus" i said making them all look at me. Stefan and Damon make a more to stand infront of me but i told them not to.

"Isebella" Klaus said, giving me a smirk.

"just let him go, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." i said looking towards him which made him let go of the boy.

-True Love-

"Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body." Jeremy said to Alaric as i was standing behind Jeremy. We was able to get the spell down to where Elena had been taken. When we got here the other witch was dead.

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric said

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?" Jeremy said

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire." Alaric said. "Also don't let the girl walk away, i can see how much you love her, everyone has sercets either you" he added.

"So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!" Jeremy said

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." Alaric said

Jeremy turns away to walk out but Elena called him back.

"Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault." Elena said

"Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Alaric said when Jeremy just keep walking.

Elena walks out of the tomb with Alaric following her. They see a gathering of people outside the tomb holding candles. Alaric smiles a little. We all stood there watching Alaric then he walked back in. I looked to the right to see Jeremy walk off so i follow him.

"Jeremy" i said calling after him but he wouldn't listen so i vamp speed in front of him making him stop. We was miles away from the others. I stood there just looking at him "i'm sorry he gone Jer" i said. Jeremy looked at me and i looked at him. He just walked over to me and hugged me. I don't know how long he was standing there for but we pulled apart.

"can you stay with me tonight" he asked and i nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella's POV

I had just woke up and i was still in my PJ's just laying on my bed smiling. Last night Jeremy had come over and we just talked, It felt like everything was going back to normal. He was gone before i woke up. As i was getting ready my phone when off, i made my way over to the phone and saw that it was Stefan calling me.

So i quickly picked up the phone while taking a seat on my bed. "Hey Stefan, what's wrong" i said with a smile but with a few words my whole mood just changed. "Klaus has turned up at Jeremy's house" i quickly put my phone down and got ready making my way to the house.

When i got there i saw that Klaus was at the door talking to Stefan and Damon. I made my way up to the front door and heard Klaus say "Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." Damon looked at me where i stood behind Klaus and moved to the right so i could walk into the house.

"Yeah, about that. Something happened."Damon said after i walked into the house. "Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." Klaus said,

"Can't help you there." I said finaly speaking up, that's when Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder pulling him back, and shuts the door on Klaus. Damon moves into the living room and Stefan goes towards the stairs then i followed behind Damon.

"Elena!" Stefan calls up to Elena from the bottom of the stairs.

-True Love-

Outside, Klaus paces the front porch. He stops and picks up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Stefan walks up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy is here continuing to paint, but Elena is nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Stefan said as he was standing in the living room. We was all worried about her.

"I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago." Jeremy said and Stefan walks out of the room and down the stairs where he meets up with Damon. Me and Jeremy was not far behind him.

"Where is she?" Damon said when we all got to the bottom of the stairs. I stand on one of the stairs with Jeremy taking a seat next to me. He pulled me into a hug and i hugged him back.

"She's not here." Stefan said, looking around to see if Elena was anywhere in sight. I quickly got up and walked over to the window to see where Klaus was. I could see him looking straight at me just watching.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?" Damon says getting pissed off. I looked back at them just to see that Bonnie has come into the house. "What's going on?" Bonnie said looking around to all of us.

I quickly looked out the window again but then face Bonnie. "Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out." I said looking out the window again just to see Klaus was about to throw the newspaper "Ah, duck!" I shouted dropping to the floor.  
-True Love-

We was all standing in the kitchen talking about what we was going to do. I was looking towards the living room to see what Klaus was going to do.

"Elena's car is gone." Stefan said standing next to Bonnie.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie said. Suddenly, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.

"Get down!" Stefan said, everyone but me when done Jeremy was yelling me to get down but i didn't listen to him. Klaus throws something at me but i quickly move making it miss me.

"Missed me!" i said giving a smirk. I pull the picket out of the wall and throw it back at Klaus. The picket just grazes over his shoulder. Klaus breaks the other picket in two and throws half of it at me again, instead he hits a picture and it breaks.

"Missed me again!" i said. Klaus aims the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone rings and he answers it.

"Alaric." he said making us all look at him.

Klaus comes back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan comes up to the front door.

-True Love-

I was with Klaus and Stefan we was walking to the school to meet Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy we was going to try and take down Alaric for good. When was got there we saw that they was all standing around.

"Look at this, one big, happy family." Klaus said once we stopped infront of them. That's when Bonnie pulled out a blood that had some blood in it. "Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." she said. My heart broke knowing what Jeremy was doing but it is getting Elena back and Caroline.

Damon drinks the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan. "If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down." Stefan says, Stefan takes a swig of the blood and passes it to me "bottom's up" I said taking a sip as well. Then i pass it to Klaus.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong." Klaus says.

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon said

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." Klaus says the he drinks the rest of the blood,

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I said, Me, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus all walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.

-True Love-

Klaus has been completely neutralized. Stefan takes his hand out of his chest and Tyler lays Klaus down on the ground. I can't believe that we have finally did it. He may of been my bestfriend but no one hurts my family.

Stefan and me placed Klaus body in a coffin with Damon and Stefan will sort out later.

When we dropped Elena off she invited me to come in with her as she wanted to get to know me better. We watch them go, then we walk back inside and closes the door. When we enters the kitchen, we both hear laughter and see Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.

"What are you guys doing here?"Elena said when we both walk into the Kitchen. I looked at Jeremy to see that he was looking at me so i made my way over to him, he wrapped his arms around me so i wrapped mine around him.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline said holding out a drink. "What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there." Elena said.

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie said giving her a smile. I took a drink off the table to joing in.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two." Matt said as puts his arm around Tyler.

"Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro." i said joking around with him. I finally feel like that i can just these people and have a family.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja." Matt said with a smirk trying to look big and strong. "Yeah, you wish." Jeremy said with a smirk making us all laugh.

Caroline comes up to Elena and hands her a shot of tequila. "Here. You need this." Caroline said. Elena takes the shot and looks at Caroline quizzically. "I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?" Caroline added.

"I know." Elena said.

-True Love-  
While everyone was having a party down stairs i went upstairs to use the bathroom, as i was going out of the bathroom Jeremy grabbed me."hey" i said smiling up at him. He just pulled me to his bedroom and kissed me.

When he pulled back he said. "I love you Bella, I was wrong i want you to be mine again". I just looked at him and nodded making him kiss me again. He walked me to the bed and layed me down with him on top of me. Cloths started to come off and i felt hole again.


End file.
